In recent years, credit cards and the like have become most popular and are used for nearly every type of purchase and transaction. Credit cards have almost supplanted cash. Further, personal identification cards, as well as various licenses are widely carried. Most business cards, driving licenses and other such documents have adopted the same format as the standard credit card. There are numerous devices designed to store and protect cards of the credit card type, and there are lots of considerations that need to be addressed to ensure ideal storage of these cards. The traditional style of wallet was designed to hold currency, namely a plurality of bills. However, these traditional wallets provides a very inefficient arrangement for these credit card-sized documents that leads to a very bulky package which tends to form unsightly and uncomfortable bulges in the jacket or pants pockets of their owners.
Most credit card holders on the market today are a paper or plastic sleeve that holds one or two credit cards (for purposes of this specification, the term “credit cards” also includes debit cards, charge cards, and the like). Some conventional leather billfolds are also made with slots for holding credit cards.